


The Naming Of Pets

by Mathcat2



Category: Eldemore
Genre: Dragons, Gen, Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 01:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14154066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mathcat2/pseuds/Mathcat2
Summary: Kyra has many strengths. Naming creatures is not one of them.





	The Naming Of Pets

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to do more with Kyra, but this and a short contest entry were the only stories that ever got finished. It's possible (if increasingly unlikely) that I might revisit Kyra at some point, but I have a huge backlog of Dragon Cave and Magistream stories that I would want to finish first.

"And what's his name?" Kyra was sick of being asked that question. The rune dragon didn't really need a name, given that there were no other rubber ducky rune dragons around to confuse him with. Tell that to most people, though, and they reacted as though she had admitted to enjoying scrambled humming bumble eggs with her morning toast. She didn't even try to explain that he was just a very temporary traveling companion.

"Mister Quackers. His name is Mister Quackers." Not the most creative name, but she'd used up all her inspiration naming Claude, a liger, and at least it was _something_ to tell people. The rune dragon burst into excited squeaking, sounding very much like the bath toy he resembled, which at least gave Kyra an excuse to leave. Once safely away, she stopped to glare at the rune dragon. "You're never going to answer to anything else now, are you?" Quite how something that seemed to have a perpetual smile could look so smug, she had no idea.


End file.
